Idrill
by DanceCamilleDance
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl falls out of the sky? Will she disrupt Michael's life even more?
1. Chapter 1

Turning his head again, Michael looked behind him. It was dark, and he was walking home from Max and Isabelle's house. Not normally a big deal, but something wasn't right tonight. A small, hooded shape flew from right behind him into the trees on his right, hitting one with a sickening crack and falling to the ground. Michael drew the knife he had recently started carrying on him and slowly approached it. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving.

He looked down. It appeared to be a dark brown burlap cloak. He was about to walk away when he noticed what appeared to be a foot peaking out from the bottom. He grasped what he guessed was the hood and pulled it back a bit. His extraordinary hazel eyes widened at the sight. It looked like a girl at first glance, but when he looked closer, he noticed that it was no ordinary girl. Her cheekbones were far too exaggerated, the tops of her ears had a slight point to them and her grass green irises didn't have a pupil. Only a tiny pinprick of white in the corners. Her lashes were incredibly long, and were heavy with the rain that had just started to fall. Her extremely pale skin had a slight green cast to it, as it the skin on top were just a covering to conceal the forest green skin underneath. Her slender neck was on display, and Michael saw the beginning of a swirling mass on the bottom. As he continued to pull the cloak down, he saw that the swirls continued down her body, from her neck, over one of her breasts and down one of her sides to end just underneath her hip bone.

.

The crazy thing about them though, was that they were moving. The swirls kept twisting and traveling under her skin, as if blown by an invisible wind. Michael finally noticed her clothes. Or rather, what was left of them. Large black gems and silver chains held together the remains of a shirt, which barely covered her chest. A low slung black belt was attached to a long green sash that fell down between her legs, and which pooled around her slender ankles. Her white blond hair was long and soft [Imagine Baby Doll in _Sucker Punch_, but without the pigtails] but streaked with a startling dark red. The blood that was coming from a head wound. And that wasn't the only wound. Small gashes up her arms, legs, and on her sides bled profusely.

Michael was freaking out. This girl…whatever she was…needed help. But if he helped her, wouldn't he just be inflicting more pain on his already endangered family. And besides, she looked like she was going to die anyways. That would just be a mess, right? As he got up to leave, her hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around his ankle. Her mind connected with his. He saw her in an ancient palace, with Japanese cherry blossoms everywhere. He saw her smiling, and holding a small boy who looked just like her. And then everything shifted. He saw huge monsters and vast armies attacking her house. He saw her jumping and slashing at the monsters with long swords. He saw her commanding elements, and doing things that he never could have imagined, and he was an alien. And then he saw the destruction. She had saved her home, but she was the only survivor. She had fainted, and was lying to die, when a beam of light fell from the sky onto her. She vanished moments later. The vision faded, and he realized that her hand had fallen away from his skin. He knew what he had to do. He had to take her to Liz. He bent down and threw the rest of the cloak off, and had to stop and stare. She, this girl, this thing, had wings.

Liz awoke with a start. There was a knocking at her window. She threw the blankets off and rushed to the window when she realized it was Michael. He hurried in; clutching something to him so tightly that it looked it would pain him to be separated. He laid it on the ground and turned around, causing her to gasp. His crisp white shirt was stained with blood; too dark red to belong to anyone even him. He motioned to the ground, aware that words were not necessary right now. Liz pulled the cloak back and stared. She hurried to get the first aid kit her mother always kept in the house; she was going to need it. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Idrill awoke with a start. She was laying in a large bed in a dark room; with sunlight filtering in through the shades on the window. She looked around. There was a soft girl with brown hair sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor next to her. A boy with all angles and spiked golden hair had fallen asleep in a chair next to her, holding her hand. He looked tired. Idrill pulled her hand out from under the blanket, unable to contain herself. She stopped halfway to his face; her hand was covered in bandages. She leapt out of the bed onto the floor next to the boy who looked so familiar. She looked down at herself and her brow furrowed. Where had her clothes gone? And her jewels? She was wearing some incredibly baggy pants and what looked like an incredibly large tee shirt. Her clothes were causing her to sweat, so she peeled them off her body and had to muffle a gasp. She was covered in bandages, wrapped all the way up both of her legs and down her sides; she was swathed in white linen fibers.

Idrill was busy staring at herself when the curious boy started waking. She whipped her head around, causing her hair to fall like a curtain behind her. Michael swore he was still dreaming. In his dream, it had been nothing but this incredible, mysterious green girl. He was certain it was just a dream; but here she was, standing in front of him. She lightly padded over to him, her feet making the softest sounds against Liz's carpet. Her hand brushed his cheek, sending jolts of electricity right through his veins. She held on to his cheek for a minute, and he watched as her eyes changed from pupil-less to normal humans eyes, though still that same bright grass green. She changed as well. She became shorter, her hair shrank up to frame her face and the greenish cast her skin had disappeared. All in all, she looked thoroughly human. A terrified and angry look crossed her face and she snatched her hand away and darted to the window, pausing only long enough to break the locks before jumping out and landing softly on the ground below. Michael raced to the window and watched as she looked up at him, motioned her head and ran away, faster then anyone could possibly run.

Michael looked over at Liz, wondering whether or not to wake her up. Knowing her, if she woke up and neither he nor he girl were there, she would call Max. She was always running to Max. And Max couldn't know. Not yet. He gently shook her awake. "Liz? Liz?'' he whispered. "I'm going out. She ran away and I think I know where to find her. Okay?" Liz just nodded and rolled over. Michael rolled his eyes. He hated that he had to come to her, but he knew that if he took her anywhere else, that person would immediately start asking questions, And he couldn't have that happen.

He crouched on the ground, looking at the tiny indents in the ground from the balls of her feet as she ran. He had lied to Liz. He had no idea where she was going. For all he knew, her nod was just a twitch or something. _Michael_. He whipped his head around, looking for whoever said that. _Michael_. It was inside his head. He knew where to go. _Michael._


	3. Chapter 3

Michael approached the trees where he had found her the night before. She was sitting against the base of a tree, her feet tucked up under her as she gazed into the sunrise. Wow. Michael hadn't realized how early it really was. He stood next to her, looking down at her frail figure for a few minutes before sitting down. The two of them just sat there together looking into the sunset. Michael was about to turn to her to ask her her name, but she had beaten him to it. "Idrill" she said, a slight accent to her voice. Oh god. Her voice was honey, slightly melting in the sun. It pulled him in. All he wanted to do was make her keep talking so he could hear that voice again. "Where did you come from?" Michael asked her. "Do you really think I would tell you that human? I already fucked up by showing you. There's no way I would tell you anything more. You wouldn't understand." she snapped, glaring at him with her luminescent human eyes.

Anger flared in his stomach; the first unpleasant emotion associated with her. How dare she assume that? " I saved you, you know.," he said, irritated. " Thanks for that. You effectively ruined the rest of my life." she quieted. " I was supposed to die. The trees told me. By not dying, you've altered the balance. I'm not sure what's going to happen now."

Michael just started at her. "What?" he said before getting up to walk away. "What do you even want from me? You were dying. Was I really just supposed to leave you there?" "Your species is notorious for ignoring the needy and weak. I assumed that you would." she replied, still not looking at him. "Well, fuck you," he said, getting down on one knee and getting his face right up next to hers so she had to look at him. "No thanks. I think I'll pass on that offer." her human eyes lit up with sarcastic amusement. Michael just rolled his and sat back. "Why do I…" he trailed off. As he was speaking, she had leaned closer to him, her face directly in front of his so close that he could smell her. A heady scent, full of pine needles and vanilla. He couldn't do this. He grabbed her arm and jumped up, yanking her up with him. A primitive growl escaped from his lips as he clutched her delicate forearms in his hands, pressing her against the trunk of the old elm tree.

Her mouth twitched in a small sad smile as she gazed at him, her eyes a much darker green the normal. He was seeing red, or green [I guess], as he kissed her. He didn't know why he did it, he just needed her to stop talking with that voice of hers, to stop looking the way she did and to stop smelling the way she did. He kissed her with all the passion in the world, no doubt bruising her delicate lips. As the rage began to subside in his body and he began to relax, he felt her tense up, her muscles becoming taunt under his hands, which had fallen to her hips to hold her tiny frame against his much bigger one. He was about to back away and apologize when she relaxed, and slowly her hands went up to grip his shoulders. Her lips began to move against his, and his emotions flared again. His lips began to move in sync with hers and soon, they were dancing. There was something about this girl, he wanted to yell and scream at her, but he also wanted nothing to ever hurt her. Idrill gripped his broad shoulders possessively, forcing his body closer, not that it was possible. He wasn't arguing. His body pressed hers into the tree trunk, causing her to hike her legs up around his legs, putting him squarely in between her. His mouth left hers to kiss her delicate neck, causing her head to roll back.

A few moments later, he raised his head to look at her. Her neck was still bared to him (or the parts that weren't covered in bandages) and she was gazing at him. She had changed back, and her eyes were disconcerting as she stared at him. They stayed like that for a minute before her hands slid down to stop on his chest. She lightly pushed him away, letting her legs slide down his. He stepped away and watched as she peeled herself off of the tree, brushing some bark from her shoulders. Strange. It seemed like she had started becoming part of the tree. She looked at him and snapped her delicate wings open, hovering just above the ground. "Whatever you want," he said, looking right back at her. "I'm in your system now baby. You're gonna crave me."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed. Michael had taken to avoiding Liz. Every time he saw her, he thought of Idrill. She was burned into his brain. He would wake up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. He had dreams about her. About her skin, her hair, her smell. About kissing her. About kissing her so passionately, her knees went weak and she lost all control. He imagined peeling her clothes off her body, only to have her do the same to him. He imagines looking into her eyes as he lay on top of her and entered her, their sweat slicked bodies sticking together in their haste. And then he dreamed about her holding hands with Max, and being his. He couldn't stand that thought.

He had visions of her during the day also. He would be sitting in class, and suddenly, she would be there. She was always doing something completely normal. Sometimes, she would be sitting on the teacher's desk, one of her slender legs brought up so her head could rest on her knee. Once, she sat on his desk. And once, she fawned over Max. God, how he had hated that. He didn't speak to Max for the rest of the day.

One day, a few weeks or so after she left, he saw her again. He didn't think anything of it, he was used to these visions now. But still, he couldn't help his eyes from skimming over her. She was in her human form, the first time for a vision. She was tinier then he remembered. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans and a dark red tank top, with red flats that matched. Her blond hair had been shortened, so her hair now framed her face in a choppy cut. All in all, she was his perfect girl. The expensive looking headphones around her neck didn't help. He planned on walking right by her, but misjudged the distance. He jostled her, accidently knocking into her shoulder. Her books went flying. Everything but her went fuzzy as he starred at her, dumbfounded. She was real this time.

"Watch where you're going, dipshit." She glared up at him, her eyes sparkling with real anger and frustration. Michael couldn't stand it. He grabbed her books from off the floor, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a deserted hallway as the bell rang. He shoved her up against a locker, staring at her. "How are you here? How are you…solid?" he asks, looking at her. She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes narrowing. Her eyes shot open to saucers, as she understood. She sighed and explained, "On my world, there is one person for each person. I mean, your equivalent of a "soul mate." There is a one and only person. Now let me ask, have you been seeing me? I do whatever your doing, but I'm not actually there, right?" Michael nodded, dumbfounded. "It means that we're…connected. Like that. I will probably start seeing you soon. It's not really a big…"She was cut off as Michael grabbed her face her his hand and kissed her.

Idrill froze again. His mouth was moving tauntingly mover hers, seducing her with his honey tasting lips. But she couldn't…could she? She had been taught as a young girl that humans were dangerous. She knew he wasn't technically human, but he still thought like one, right? And that was the dangerous part. She decided to stop thinking for once and just go with it. Her small hands settled on his hips as his large hands released her face to press against the lockers behind her, forcing her body against them. He stepped closer to her, his chest against her breasts as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Idrill pulled away to catch a breath, and Michael started downward, nipping and kissing the delicate flesh of her neck. His tongue lightly flicked her earlobe, but her knees jerked up, planting him right in her center again. He chuckled, happy to find that. Idrill rolled her eyes behind her lids and forced his head back up so that she could play. She lightly bit a path from his jaw down to his collarbone, soothing each bite with a sweep of her tongue. She lightly nipped at his collarbone, making his entire body shake with pleasure and his hands clench into fists as he buried his face into her soft neck.

Michael grabbed her head, and forced her head down to look at him. She had changed again. Back into her normal, green self. Somehow, Michael found her just as irresistible. Her pale lips were swollen and bruised for his harsh kisses, and her wide green eyes started blankly at him as she panted. He breath slowed down as she started at him. Michael leaned in to kiss her again, when she gasped with pain. Michael stopped and looked at her. Her face was contorted with pain, and veins stood out prominently on her neck. He followed her clenched muscles down her arms to see that her hands and wrists had become encased with metal, the same metal as the lockers. She stopped straining, and sighed. Michel stared.

Idrill had become transparent, like in his visions. Michael watched as she melted into the lockers, disappearing like a ghost. Michael whipped his head around, trying to find her, his eyes frantically searching. Some tapped him softly on the back and he whipped around, hands up in the air. "Max?" Michael was surprised. Max had BioChem this period. Why wasn't he in class? "We have a problem."


End file.
